Hetalia Romances
by YokoMara
Summary: Different realizations of feelings, different love confessions and beginning of Romance stories I used the ships I liked best FrUk GerIta AmeriPan more to come. Mostly fluff and drama, but some Ameripan smut.
1. GerIta

_Gerita_

"Ve, Germany... I... I really-..." the smaller Italian nation suddenly cut himself off, his gaze focusing on his own combat boots, that of course Germany made him wear during training.

The Blonde nations strong brows knit together, his expression filled with confusion and slight worry. It wasn't normal for Italy to be acting this way. The Italian usually never shut up... but at this moment, it seems the man is at a loss for words... almost as if he knows what he wants to say, but he can't bring himself to say it.

"Feli..." Germany reached out a hand towards the smaller Nation, who's eyes were refusing to meet the others.

"Italy?~ Come chat with big brother France," a familiar, somewhat 'Excalibur face inducing' voice called out to the Italian.

He murmured a weak 'Ve' and stood up from his spot, ready to walk over to Francis.

Germany suddenly, in a flash, had his hand around the others wrist.

Italy tensed at the contact.  
"Don't go Italia," Germany told him, not in an ordering way, but in a concerned way.

Italy bit back his tears and made sure he was looking at his shoes in a way so Germany couldn't see the tear stains that were already there.

"I'm sorry Germany. I can't stand to look at you right now,"

Germany's eyes widened, his grip loosening enough for Italy to take his wrist from Germany and leave.

'''''''''

It had been almost a month since that night, but still, Germany could hear the words emitted from Italy running over and over in his mind, seeming to play on a loop.

"Germany! Good to see you, would you like some of the pasta I'm making?" Italy asked, seeming to be his normal, energetic self.

"No Danke, I just ate," Germany sat down at the Kitchen counter, this way he could watch the other Slice, Dice, and chop things. 'He's wearing... Skinny jeans? Since when does Italy wear things of that sort...'

"G-Germany... I know you aren't hungry now, but I made some cookies that Prussia said you like. The box is over on the coffee table if you want to take them home with you," Italy's cheeks flushed slightly, right before he bit his lip and turned to the stove so he wouldn't have to face the other.

Germany felt his own face warm up a little. 'He made cookies for me? Sure, we've shared Pasta and other foods, especially up until that night. After that night he seemed to stop showing up to help with dinner or lunch... or coming over at all really... I've only been seeing him at training and world meetings, or when I would occasionally stop by to see him. Yet, something as thoughtful as homemade cookies? No one's ever went out of their way to do that for me,'

"Danke Feli, that's very thoughtful of you,"  
Italy smiled genuinely, humming in response.

"Do you have a girlfriend Italy?"

The smaller nation suddenly froze, stopping mid chop.  
"No, I don't," Italy resumed what he was doing, turning to add some things to his noodles before turning back to face Germany, though his eyes were fastened on what he was doing.

"Ah, I was just curious. You don't seem to come by as often as you used to, so I thought maybe you were busy with a girl. It's pretty surprising though, you seem to be a big catch with the ladies," Germany eyed the other cautiously, wondering if he had just stepped on forbidden territory since Italy seemed to be reacting to this topic rather oddly. Odd for Italy at least. He had a downcast of sadness in his eyes, his features clean as a slate.

"I already like someone else, someone I've liked for a long time now. Girls, or anyone else in general don't interest me even remotely in that way,"

Germany felt a twinge of pain in his chest at those words.  
"Really? Is it someone I know? I could help you out," Germany offered, trying to ignore what he really wanted to say.

"Thank you for the offer, but I already know I don't have a chance with him. I'm not even remotely good enough to be with a person like him," the Italians expression stayed the same, his poker face never once leaving.

Germany heart seemed to drop in his chest upon hearing this.  
He suddenly got up marched around the counter.

"G-Germany-" the smaller nation stuttered when Germany grabbed his wrists and held them tightly.  
"Don't you ever say that! Don't ever say that you're not good enough! You don't know what you're saying! You're perfect just the way you are! If he can't see that, then to hell with him!"

Italy's eyes shut tightly.  
"Please let go of me Germany," he barely managed to say, his voice was strangled as he tried to force back his own tears.

The Germans brows furrowed, his eyes softening. "Why won't you look me in the eye Feli? You avoid me... I've literally seen you dodge me in the halls when it's break time at the world meeting. You made me cookies. I don't understand, please tell me what I did," he moved his hands to Italy's shoulders, gripping them just as tightly.

Suddenly tears started to run very visibly down Feli's face. His face was flushed and his eyes read an emotion along the lines of hurt.  
"You didn't do anything... It's my fault. I couldn't stop myself..." he said in a quiet tone.  
"Couldn't stop yourself from what? Italy tell me, I'm grasping at straw right now, you need to tell me what's going on," Germany's serious, sincere tone caught the other off guard.

"That guy I was talking about, the one I've liked for a really long time. Well... he's the most important thing to me. I would take a bullet for that man. Yet... I have to stay away from him too. I can be his colleague, or his something-of-a-friend, I just can't get caught up in my feelings. I'm not good enough to stand by his side, I'm physically weak, I'm annoying, I'm everything he isn't. I'm incapable of being someone good enough for him. He deserves a lot more than me. I need to keep away from him, so please Germany, let me go!" Italy looked up at the man, their eyes meeting after what felt like an eternity. His wide eyes were tear filled and his expression was one of pure hurt, the kind someone would have after having their heart broken.

Germany refused to loosen his grip.  
"How am I tied into that?" he asked, his eyes dead serious.

"It's you. Everything I've just said, it's all about you. You're him. Let me go now," Italy said in a suddenly calmer, quiet voice.

"..." Germany's eyebrows uncreased, his grip loosening slightly but not enough for the other to get away.  
A gigantic flurry of emotions were running all throughout Germany.  
Of course he was in love with Italy.  
He'd known that for a long time now...  
'But for him to like me in that way... for him to feel like he isn't good enough... how could he even say that? If anything, I'm the one who's undeserving... Feli is genuine, sweet, loving, loyal, and very emotionally strong... I love all of the odd things about him... all of it, all of him,"

"Feli, I've been in love with you for a long time now. For years actually,"

Feliciano's eyes seriously widened, his tears stopping as he looked at the German in pure shock.

Germany gripped the others chin lightly, wiping away his tears before leaning his head down to kiss him.

Their lips met, soft plump ones against smooth, yet rough ones.

Italy closed his eyes and stood on his tip toes to reach the other lips full on.  
They both melted into the passion, Germany's arms locking around Feli's waist.  
When they finally had to pull away for breath, they were both blushing and breathing a bit heavier.

Suddenly Italy heard a sizzling sound.  
"Pasta!" he ran to the stove and turned off the burner.

"Really? You two are together now?" Francis looked at Feli.

"Yes, we're really together Ve~" Italy smiled his normal, peaceful smile.  
Francis raised his eyebrows and smiled in thought.  
"Onhonhonhon, have you two done it y-" suddenly America slung an arm around France's shoulder, saying something about coming to see how cute Canada looked in the bunny hat America got for him.

"Ooh~ Matthew as a rabbit, how nice," France ran off with America to go ogle the poor Victim Canada.

Italy blinked twice, realization setting in on what exactly France was going to say.  
His cheeks reddened.  
-


	2. FrUk

FrUk

"Was he harassing you? That bloody frog, the damned annoying twit is going to pay," England started walking after France, before Italy could even respond to him.  
"Ve!~ England wait!" Italy called out to him, making the angry brit stop in his tracks.  
"Yes, what is it?"

"If you want to find an excuse to talk to him, you could make it about pasta~ Or is that impastable," Italy giggled, smiling widely at the other. England's cheeks reddened, his gaze focusing away as he made a noticeable 'Hmph,' sound.

Germany suddenly approached, making Italy pounce on him as soon as he saw.

"How has your day been Luddy?" Feli asked with a sweet smile, his hand clinging onto the Germans upper arm.  
"It's been fine. It's... you know... a lot better now that you're around," Germany barely got out the words, his face seriously red at the uncharacteristic thing he had just said.

"Just kiss already you twits," England muttered, walking off from the happy couple.

-

'How has your day been? So if I just walk up to him and say that, maybe...'

England started to approach Francis, looking at him briefly before completely changing his mind.  
'I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this,'  
England started to walk off, but before he could, France looked up from his book and said "Angelterre, I know you're there. You've been about to walk up to this table a few times, then you change your mind and turn to leave... then you think about it and try again before you give up again," France looked at the other with a soft, amused smile.

England sighed and walked over to the small table. He sat down across from France.

"What's on your mind Angelterre? Are you mad at me for something again? I can't wait to hear what it is this time," he lowered his book, awaiting the rant he thought was going to emit from England.

Arthur furrowed his brows slightly, a depressed look coming across his face.  
France blinked a few times in surprise, making sure what he was seeing was indeed real... He'd made England Angry several times before, but he'd never made the man this upset, at least not that he knew of.

"Angelterre, was it something I-"  
"Don't worry about it Francis, I mean France. You didn't do anything wrong. This time it really is my fault," he said.

France's eyes widened at the name his angelterre had used.  
'Why did he correct himself... it's always made me happy when he called me by name,'

"Why is it your fault? You didn't do anything, at least not to my knowledge. You shouldn't look so sad, furrowed brows can leave lines you know," France leaned across the small width table and put two fingers up to England's eyebrows, moving them apart teasingly. The brits cheeks flushed, his first instinct to pull away... he would have too, if it were not for France's hold on his tie.

"You aren't going anywhere. You haven't answered me yet. So tell me, what _is_ this about? A question, a dare, a love confession?" he said the last part jokingly, his lips curled into a very amused smile.

"I just wanted to talk to you... I'm sorry I disappointed you," England yanked back his tie, standing up before leaving the library space altogether.

France stay frozen in place, pondering the words.  
'He wanted to talk to me? Why would he get so flustered over something so simple. All he had to do was come and say hello... although I suppose I didn't give him much of a chance to speak before I jumped to conclusions... though, what was that sad look?'

-

"Angelterre! Wait for me!" Francis called out, trying to catch up to the brit that was walking very quickly out of the meeting.

Arthur reluctantly stopped walking, letting the other catch up to him before he resumed his walking.

"Yes?" England looked at him expectantly.

'He really is cute~ His eyebrows furrowed and his gorgeous green eyes fierce... his cute little pout he always seems to have...'

"Ah, mon cher. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't mean for you to feel like you can't approach me. It was just surprising is all... You rarely ever talk to me unless you're angry, and when you do its just snappy comebacks from my teasing,"

"Forget about it France. None of it matters," he started walking a bit quicker.  
France frowned, still keeping up the pace persistently.

"It matters to me. I don't like to see you upset, and lately you've been looking spaced out and depressed more often than not," He tried to catch the brits eyes, with were very focused on the sidewalk they had just started to walk on. He suddenly stopped, turning to look up at the Frenchman.

"I'm in love with you! Are you fucking happy now? I know you don't feel the same, so don't even waste your breath telling me. I know it's your mission to charm everyone and break their hearts, so now, check me off the damn list and leave me be!" Tears rolled down England's cheeks as he looked up at France with those gorgeous green eyes.

He balled up his fists and turned around, starting to head off in a random direction.  
After England left a wide eyed France on the sidewalk for a few minutes, Francis finally came to and started running after the other. Suddenly a crack of lightening sounded, rain starting to pour down heavily soon after.  
He then approached Arthur, very soaked and upset, sitting on a park bench.

He sat down next to him, taking off his jacket and draping it around the other.  
England bit his lip, wiping away multiple tears that kept falling, along with the rain.  
"Arthur... I-"  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I a-already know so please, just don't," Arthurs words came out in a loud but clear mess.

Francis took him by the arm, pulling him closely. He forced England to meet his eyes.  
"I love you too Arthur. I always have. You've never once seen me date someone else, have you? I've been on dates, and I've been with people... but I would never in my life be in a relationship with someone unless it were you. You mean more to me than anyone, I would only ever be yours,"  
They looked deep into each other's eye, both of them filled with strong emotion.  
"This is the part where you kiss me,"  
Before France could respond, England said "I can improvise," and then their lips collided.  
It was a long, passionate French kiss.

-

When Francis woke up, he was looking at Arthur.  
"Waking up next to Mon Cher, it feels good," France stretched before placing a kiss on the others lips.

After the sweet kiss, Arthur pointed to the tray of food on the Hotel room table.  
"I went downstairs and got you breakfast. It should be fine since I didn't make it,"

France chuckled and thanked his love before pouncing on him completely.  
England looked up at the Frenchman hovering over him, his coffee cup had disappeared, probably moved by France. "How did you even move that so fast..." England looked around.

Francis brushed off the question with another chuckle.  
"Mon Cher, you're beautiful," he smiled very gently, running his slender fingers through the dirty blonde hair.  
England blushed, raising his palm up to rest on France's cheek.

"I've always wanted to be with you Arthur. I'veknown since we were kids, that you were the one person I would never stoploving,"


	3. AmeriPan

"Kiku! Come over here dude!" America yelled over to Japan, waving his arm around.

Japan bowed slightly to the elderly man he was chatting with, before walking back to America.  
"What is it?" he asked the man, looking up at him. It was quite the height difference...

"You should totally come over on Friday night," He smiled.  
"Do you have another horror film you would like to watch? Or a video game, or something else?" Japan asked him, staring up at him intently. America swallowed 'He sure does focus all of his attention to me when he looks at me... does he do that with other people too?'

"Nah, well I mean yeah, I have a movie to watch, but that's not the reason I want you to come over. I just want to hang out, you know... I thought maybe we could go to that festival they're doing, the big, nine day one. Then we can get ice cream or something. You know... like... a date?" America was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his eyes too cautious to meet Japans.

"A date..." Japan murmured, his stare still holding on America.

America jumped slightly at Japan's soft inquire.  
"I think I jumped the gun there. Umm, so Kiku I really like you, like... a lot ya know? So, would you go on a date with me this Friday night?" America asked hopefully, though trying not to sound too hopeful.

Japan offered a small smile, his cheeks warming noticeably when he finally processed everything the American had said. "I would love to,"

-

When the clock struck 7:30 pm, Japan showed up at their meeting spot.  
America was already there waiting for him, he had just blown a gigantic bubble with his gum.  
He popped the bubble and smiled happily at Japan.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Japan asked, grabbing America's wrist and checking his watch.  
Alfred's face pinkened at the contact. Japan noticed this and let go immediately.

"G-Gomen. That wasn't like me," he looked down shyly.  
America started to shake his head 'no' rapidly.

"N-no, you're not even remotely out of line, you just surprised me is all. Even the hero can be surprised," America grinned the last part.

Japan gave a small laugh and started to walk towards the festival with America.

-

"Well that's why I think Aliens exist, I mean, don't you see that one hanging around at my house all the time?"  
"I'm sure they do exist Alfred. Though the chances of you finding one aren't very likely. That Alien must like you a lot,"  
"Nah, he just eats my cinnamon rolls and drinks all of my diet coke. That thing has worse eating habits than I do,"

Kiku laughed gently. 'Someone with worse eating habits than America? That's scary to think about,'

"Hey Kiku we should get our fortunes told!" America grinned, walking towards the booth.

Once they were both seated, the old Japanese woman greeted them with a crooked smile. After America exchanged some excited small talk with her, they finally got started.  
"You. A handsome person is in your future, they are even in your present. Within your secret heart of hearts, you have been loving this person for a long time. Their smile is what makes your days brighter. This person feels the same way, though they realized it much sooner than you,"

Japans face flushed and he looked down at his lap. 'What kind of expression is he making? I can't bare looking at him' japan kept his focus on his lap as the fortune teller then told America his fortune. It was very similar to Japan's, the fortunes seemed to complement each other.

"So that was fun, oh my god goldfish!" America took a small grip on the shoulder fabric of Japans Yukata, pulling him away to have fun with all of the games.

-

"A-Alfred... you have some ice cream... on your..." Japan looked at Alfred with wide eyes, watching the way he ate his ice cream. Soon the cone in America's hand was gone, as he had finished it off and looked at the other with a cute, slightly lost look.

'I think I missed something he said...' Alfred was about to ask when Japan suddenly got up from his spot and walked over to where America was sitting.

He was suddenly on America's lap, sitting sideways since he was wearing a Yukata.  
America's entire face reddened at once

Japan leaned in slowly, an unknown impulse taking over his actions.  
"Don't move," he said, almost in a whisper, his control completely lost by that point.

He was only a small fraction away when he licked a small bit of vanilla ice cream off of the others cheek, very close to his jawline.

Japan pulled back, studying the others face for only a split second before America closed the gap.  
Soft, full plump lips timidly kissing him back at first  
Then, he melted into the kiss, giving in and allowing Alfred access into his mouth.  
Hot, passion  
Tongues clashing  
Sensually deep French kissing

Japan gripped at the others shoulder sleeves, rapidly clutching and twisting the fabric as his mouth was overpowered. Meanwhile, Alfred's long fingers were intertwined in Kiku's silky hair.  
Kiku couldn't help but keep emitting small noises, even more so adding to his embarrassment, and much more so adding to America's genuine passion and lust driven fuel.

They only pulled away for breath when they absolutely had to.  
Kiku was panting, his face flushed in a melted, cute but sexy way.

America's eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers.  
He blushed profusely and started to fidget.  
"I-I'm sorry Kiku. I didn't mean to do that without your permission, I know how you are about touching and everything-..." suddenly Kiku grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

America was at a loss for words at the gesture. It was so beyond sweet...  
"Alfred... I like you a lot too, obviously," Japan gave the bigger hand he was holding a squeeze.  
America's eyes lit up, a big, idiot smile taking over.


	4. AmeriPan (smutty)

Ameripan 2, LEMON

-3 ½ months later-

"Kiku... c'mon..." Alfred gently shook the smaller nations arm.  
"...Al...?" Japan mumbled, sitting up in bed to face his boyfriend, who was now sitting on the bed in front of him.

Japan pulled the covers up around himself, even though he knew it was most likely too dark to see.  
Before he went to bed he had put on a shirt that his boyfriend had left... it was a T-shirt, a T-shirt that was much too big for Japan, it even fell a little past his hips, and the sleeves were way too long as well.  
America reached over and flipped on the beside lamp.

He chuckled when he saw Japan was wrapped up in the blankets, making a big, cute lump of fabric and pillows.

"I was thinking you should be getting up by now, it's about 5:30am. I know you said you have a lot of things to do, and you didn't wake up early enough yesterday. So I thought maybe I'd wake you up early and help y-..." He pulled back the covers all at once, before Japan could even protest.

Japan was sitting in an Onnonoko Zuwari position. His hair was tussled in sexy-cute kind of way. His eyes were embarrassed as they tried to avoid America, his blush prominent.  
America however, couldn't help but keep staring at the site in front of him.  
"Kiku... is that... were you cold?" he asked, trying to think logically before jumping to conclusions about the seriously sexy-sweet site before him.

Japan shook his head no, still avoiding the others gaze.  
"Then... why?" he asked, secretly enjoying the other squirming so cutely under his intense gaze.  
"I m-missed you is all... I wanted to smell like you," Kiku's entire face flushed up at the end of his sentence, he suddenly pulled up the covers around his head to hide.

America blushed, his eyes widening in surprise.  
"Kiku... that's really..." He once again pulled back the covers, though this time he faced a little resistance from the latter.

"That's really adorable. You missed me? You wanted to smell like me?" America laughed softly, chuckling as he got closer to Kiku. "A-Alred-san... this is an invasion of-" Japan was cut off with America's lips.  
After a bit of Alfred teasing Japans lips with licks and bites, they were soon in hot French kissing session.

America grabbed Kiku by his waist and pulled him to sitting in America's lap, making Kiku straddle his waist involuntarily. They broke apart for air after what seemed like an eternity, yet not enough time at all.  
Alfred gripped Kiku's hips and suddenly pulled them down as he gave an experimental push upwards.

Japan gripped America's shoulder, whimpering and moaning in surprise.  
"Can I continue?" America asked, kissing and licking the others neck until he found a sensitive spot. He then sucked and bit at that area. "A-Ah!~.. Ngh, H-Hai~"

That was all America needed to hear before he ravished his cute, quivering and panting Japanese boyfriend.  
America started grinding his erection on Japan's, holding his hips down in place firmly, so to add pressure to the already intense pleasure. Japan let out moans and mewls, his eyes glazed over and his hips moving with America's rhythm. "Ah!~ Al-Alfred~!"

-

"I-I don..." Japan couldn't finish what he was trying to say, he was trying to catch his breath, that America had so savagely taken away from him.  
He crossed his legs before the American could try and pull down his boxers, the only piece of clothing remaining.  
America offered a small, sincere smile, rubbing his thumb across Kiku's cheek lovingly.

"Kiku, am I scaring you?" He asked, looking down into the deep gorgeous chocolate eyes.  
"I've just... never been touched like this before. I don't want you to resent me for not knowing what I'm doing..." he looked away from Alfred's intense gaze.

The latters eyes suddenly widened. "I would never resent you Kiku, not in a million years. Never. To be honest, I've never touched anyone like this before... But I promise I'll try my hardest to be gentle. I'll do my best not to hurt y-"  
Japans lips were suddenly on his own, kissing him softly before pulling back.

"Don't be gentle. Don't hold back... I can take it," He looked America in the eyes.  
'They're so intense... I've never seen him like this before...' America blushed lightly and nodded.  
He then pulled back Kiku's boxer briefs, watching his member spring out.

'He's so smooth down there...' America licked his lips before leaning down to drag his tongue up the length.  
Kiku's breath caught, his eyes widening as he arched his back and gripped the pillow his head was on.  
America was a bit taken aback by how sensitive Kiku seemed to be.

He suddenly smirked, an idea running through his mind.

He took the whole thing into his mouth, his hot tongue sliding down the lengthas he bobbed his head, keeping a nice hold on Kiku's hips.

"A-Ahh~! A-Al, mnn~!" Kiku moaned, gasping and throwing his head to the sideand gripping the pillow harder.  
Alfred suddenly made an obnoxious popping sound, he had pulled off to lick thehead before making his way up to claim Kiku's lips in a heated kiss.

"What do you want Kiku?" America licked and nipped at his ear.

"Ah~.. Y-you..." his face was flushed even more in embarrassment from having tosay it.  
"What do you want me to do?" America whispered, dipping his hands down tomassage Kiku's hips.

"mmm~ Take me Alfred~!"  
Alfred slid his hands further down, rubbing and massaging the sides of Japansthighs, before moving his hands to rub the insides of his thighs. 'Milky... sosexy,'

Japan reached one of his hands down to grab Alfred's arm. "A-ah~.. A-Al-fredI.. I'm really... sensitive there," he finally got out the words, betweendesperate moans and mewls.  
America bit back a growl, coming up to look into Kiku's eyes.  
"I can't hold back any longer... you're turning me on too much Kiku,"

Kiku ran his hands up his loves arms, squeezing his biceps gently beforerunning them back up to tangle in the gorgeous blonde locks.

Suddenly Al's long fingers were at Kiku's plump lips, asking a silent question.  
Once Al's fingers were sufficiently coated, he pulled them out and trailed themdown to his soon-to-be lovers plump ass.

Kiku shifted, moving to where he was leaning on his arms, his ass high so itwould be easier for Alfred.  
"Oh my god," Alfred breathed, his eyes unable to leave the site before him.  
"I never knew you had such a..." Alfred trailed off, placing his hands on Kiku'scheeks and squeezing lightly.  
That action alone emitted a small mewl from Japan, his ass pushing into thepalms for more contact.

'It's nice and plump... really plump, but still tight and slappable.. this is thenicest ass... it's big and round, but still, so tight... dear god I'm repeatingmyself,'

"Al, are you alri—Mm!~ ah, A-Al!~" Kiku's breath had hitched and his eyeswidened in surprise when two fingers were suddenly forced inside of him.  
"You're so tight, Kiku..." America said lowly, licking and nipping Japans neck.

"Al.. more, p-please~!" Kiku begged, pushing back on the fingers eagerly.  
"You surprised me, I thought you would dislike this a lot more... have you donethis by yourself Kiku? You're so tight, but I bet you've done this to yourselfbefore. Maybe in the shower... or late at night, in your bed..." as Alfred said allof this, he kept delving his fingers deeper, starting to thrust them.  
Kiku whimpered, very cute, sexy noises spilling out of him endlessly.

"I can't wait any longer," He flipped Kiku over so he was lying on his back,facing the American.

He pressed the head of his cock to Kiku's entrance, gripping his hips tightly.  
With a small nod from Kiku, America buried half of his cock into him with onethrust.  
"AHH!~ Hnn!, A-... Al~!" Kiku dug his nails into America's shoulders, enough soto break the skin.

America growled, gritting his teeth. It was taking everything in him not tomove.  
'So tight... hot...'  
After a bit, Kiku looked up at Alfred. "Y-You can move,"

Alfred let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He started at agentle pace, trying to refrain from pounding into his incredibly sexy-cute,tight boyfriend.  
Japan couldn't help the endless stream of noises coming out of him, noises hedidn't know he was capable of making.

Alfred frowned a bit when he saw tears starting to stream down his loverscheeks.  
"Does it hurt? Do you want me to-"  
"N-no, don't stop. ah~! Y-you're just really big.."  
Alfred sweat dropped.  
'How am I supposed to tell the cutest, sexiest, most gorgeous person alivethat's been taking this so well... that I'm only halfway in,'

"Kiku, I'm not all in yet, can you handle it?"  
Kiku's eyes widened. He'd just barely gotten used to what was inside of him,could he take it? How much more was there?

"Y-Yes,"

Alfred spread Kiku's legs a big wider, forcing himself in to the hilt.  
That provoked the loudest, sexiest noise Alfred had ever heard.

"K-Kiku, are you... alright?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He was abit overwhelmed from the hot tightness that overwhelmed him. 'It's so good...this is like a dream, being inside of him...'  
Al looked over Kiku, who was panting, his face flushed and his mouth slightlyopen. 'He looks so hot... wanton... Can he not find his will for words?'  
America's eyes widened in realization.  
'I hit it...'

"... M.. More~" Kiku barely got out the words, holding out his arms.

America's eyes widened, his eyebrows softening.  
He took Kiku into his arms, sitting and pulling him into his lap.  
He took a nice hold on his uke's hips, letting Kiku grip his broad shouldersfor support.

When he started moving Kiku's hips in a rhythm as he thrust, his uke let outvery wanton moans, mewls, whimpers, and other various cute but sexy noises.  
"Mm!~ Ngh... Al..fred~!"

America started pounding into Kiku at full force, the speed almostunbelievable.  
Kiku threw his head back, his hips coming down to meet every forceful, deepthrust.

There was the sound of Kiku's moans and other various enticing noises, whilethe thrusting was beginning to be so much that all caution was thrown to thewind.  
Alfred groaned, letting out all sorts of low growls and moans.

"K-Ki.. Kiku, I'm, Ah..." Al tried to warn him, so he could tell Alfred to pullout and not be mad at him for cumming inside. The lust filled uke just nodded,trying to find his will to speak. It was all coming out in moans and whimpers.

"Please!~ F-Fill me up!~"

Those words alone pushed Kiku's Seme into overdrive.  
'So deep!~' Kiku couldn't help but tomove his hips in rhythm with his lovers thrusts, it felt too good, too unreal.

Suddenly he felt Al take his member and started pumping it in rhythm with the thrusting.  
"Ah!~"

With a few more powerful thrusts, Alfred came deep, deep inside of Kiku.  
They both moaned their lovers names, Kiku gripping Alfreds shoulders for dear life as he was filled with his lovers thick seed. The feeling of being filled from so deep, was more than enough to push Alfreds Uke over the edge


End file.
